Cowboy Take Me Away
by Leanna Ford
Summary: por volta de 1880 no estado do Novo México, em pleno velho oeste americano, uma jovem sem lar conhece um aventureiro igualmente sem rumo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

O sol começava a se pôr quando a jovem Katherine Marie Austen despontou na entrada do pequeno rancho.

Ela entrou em casa ajeitando os cabelos e alisando o vestido com as mãos, tentando disfarçar os sinais de que mais uma vez fugiu do trabalho de casa para dar um 'passeio' pelas redondezas.

Infelizmente, seu padrasto havia reparado quando ela chegou e já estava a sua espera na sala, sentado irritado em sua cadeira.

WAYNE: Onde se enfiou, Katherine?

A garota parou de súbito no meio do caminho para seu quarto.

KATHERINE: Eu só fui dar um passeio.

WAYNE: A casa tá um chiqueiro!

Katherine ignorou o comentário e continuou seu caminho.

_// flashback //_

_Do lado de fora da velha casa que é usada como escola, a pequena Katherine está sentada na escada de três degraus conversando com seu amigo Thomas enquanto esperam juntamente com as outras crianças pela professora._

_THOMAS: Você não pode fazer isso, Kathy. É coisa de homem!_

_KATHY: Quem disse? _

_THOMAS: Eu tô dizendo! Seu pai vai ficar furioso se descobrir que você quer aprender a atirar. _

_KATHY (DESDENHOSA): Ele não é meu pai. _

_As crianças começaram a se aglomerar na entrada da escola ao que a professora veio se aproximando, exceto Katherine que continuou sentada na escada. _

_A professora Elizabeth tem pouco mais de 20 anos, é loira e de uma voz suave que condiz com a paciência e o carinho que ela tem com seus alunos. _

_ELIZABETH: Bom dia, crianças. Vamos entrando. _

_Ao abrir a porta, as crianças começaram a entrar na casa e tomarem seus lugares na sala de aula improvisada com duas mesas, algumas cadeiras e um velho quadro negro. _

_ELIZABETH: Você também, Katherine. _

_Katherine sorriu marota para a professora, levantou-se, passou as mãos nas costas do vestido tirando a poeira e entrou na sala de aula correndo para sentar-se ao lado de Thomas. _

_// fim do flashback // _

Após o jantar, Wayne saiu para sua costumeira passada no saloon e Diane mais uma vez tentou convencer sua filha de que o lugar de uma mulher é do lado de seu marido e não andando de um lado para outro montada em um cavalo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

O quarto está escuro, apenas um risco da luz do lampião adentra pela fresta da porta fechada.

Deitada em sua cama, Katherine tenta ignorar o barulho de gritos e objetos sendo quebrados vindo do lado de fora.

Quando achou que o barulho iria durar a noite toda, ele cessou.

De repente o quarto se iluminou e Katherine pôde ver seu padrasto Wayne parado na porta agora totalmente aberta. Ele estava completamente bêbado e veio se aproximando lentamente.

Ele sentou-se na ponta da cama e começou a falar. Enquanto o homem dizia coisas sem sentido Katherine, enojada, evitava olhar diretamente para ele. Estava pensando em sua mãe que provavelmente estaria machucada precisando de sua ajuda.

A jovem voltou à realidade quando sentiu a mão de Wayne repousar em seu tornozelo e começar a subir vagarosamente por sua perna. Rápida, Katherine sentou-se encolhida na cama.

Wayne a observou com prazer nos olhos, parecia gostar do fato da garota ser 'difícil'. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele avançou para cima de Katherine a agarrando.

Tentando em vão se desvencilhar do homem com empurrões, Katherine tentou sua ultima cartada e deu-lhe uma cabeçada, o deixando desnorteado tempo suficiente para sair do quarto.

Ao entrar na cozinha Katherine encontrou sua mãe sentada em uma cadeira cuidando de um corte em sua mão. Mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Wayne já estava adentrando a cozinha.

WAYNE: Onde pensa que vai, gracinha?

DIANE: Deixa a menina em paz, Wayne!

WAYNE: Cala a boca, mulher!

KATHERINE: Não fala assim com a minha mãe!

O homem agarrou o braço de Katherine com força.

WAYNE: Olha como me responde, sua vadia!

Ela puxou o braço com força, as marcas vermelhas dos dedos de Wayne ainda ardendo. Diane levantou-se e se posicionou no meio dos dois tentando proteger a filha.

KATHERINE: Desgraçado!

O homem a encarou com os olhos vermelhos, talvez pela bebida, talvez pela ira.

WAYNE: Tem que ensinar essa tua filha como se trata um homem!

DIANE: Vai deitar, Wayne. Amanhã a gente conversa.

Wayne pegou Diane pelos braços, a empurrando até a mesa. Ele ia começar a espancá-la novamente quando Katherine chegou por traz e o acertou na cabeça com uma caçarola de ferro. O homem caiu desmaiado no chão.

DIANE: O que você fez, Katherine?!?

KATHERINE: Te salvei dele.

DIANE: Não devia ter feito isso.

KATHERINE (INDIGNADA): Ele ia te bater!

Diane se agachou e pegou Wayne por um braço.

DIANE: Me ajuda com isso.

Katherine pegou o outro braço do homem e as duas o levaram até o quarto o colocando na cama.

KATHERINE: Vamo embora daqui, mãe.

DIANE: Não, Katherine.

KATHERINE: A gente não pode ficar aqui com esse filho da mãe!

DIANE: Meu lugar é aqui.

KATHERINE: Mas...

DIANE: Sem "mas" Katherine. Eu fiz minha escolha, meu lugar é aqui.

A jovem encarou sua mãe, incrédula.

DIANE: Vai dormir.

Percebendo que não adiantaria mais tentar fazer sua mãe enxergar a vida miserável que tinha, Katherine suspirou em resignação e deixou o cômodo.

De volta em seu quarto, Katherine olhou para a sua cama e sentiu asco ao relembrar o ocorrido há minutos atrás.

Decidida a não ter o mesmo fim que sua mãe, a jovem pegou duas mudas de roupa, enfiou dentro de um saco e pulou a janela.

Na frente da casa ela encontrou o cavalo que Wayne havia esquecido solto por causa da bebedeira. Montou no cavalo negro e saiu galopando noite adentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Alguns meses depois em Albuquerque...

O saloon está movimentado. Katherine, agora conhecida apenas como Kate, acabou de ganhar algum dinheiro em uma rodada de pôquer e foi até o bar comemorar com uma bebida.

Ao inclinar-se sobre o balcão, Kate teve a sensação de que o sujeito ao seu lado começou a encará-la, coisa que achou estranho, pois com todas as dançarinas de vestidos decotados e insinuantes por que diabos um homem iria se interessar por ela que estava vestindo uma calça, uma blusa de mangas longas obviamente muito grande para seu tamanho e um suspensório?

SAWYER: Belo truque.

Ela virou-se para encarar o sujeito e pela primeira vez notou que se tratava de um homem alto, loiro de olhos claros.

KATE: Falou comigo?

Ele pegou na mão de Kate e tirou da manga da camisa dela uma carta que ergueu no ar em seguida.

SAWYER: Belo truque, Sardenta.

Kate ficou apreensiva por ter sido descoberta.

SAWYER: Seu segredo tá seguro comigo.

Ele sorriu e Kate sorriu de volta, um pouco sem graça. Era a primeira vez que tentava esse truque e de cara já foi pega. Ao menos esse não era o mesmo sujeito que ela havia rapelado.

KATE: Como descobriu?

SAWYER: Esse truque é velho.

Sawyer devolveu a carta para Kate.

SAWYER: Posso saber o que uma jovem como você faz nessa espelunca?

KATE: E eu posso saber por que o interesse?

Ele riu. A garota é mesmo esperta.

SAWYER: Curiosidade, docinho.

Kate abriu a boca para responder, mas a porta do saloon chamou sua atenção. Havia acabado de entrar um homem moreno mal encarado.

KATE: Droga!

Sawyer virou-se para a entrada do local curioso.

KATE: Como é que eu saio daqui?

SAWYER: Vem comigo.

Ele começou a puxa-la pelo braço no meio da multidão no salão seguindo para a porta dos fundos.

SAWYER: O que você andou aprontando, senhorita?

KATE: Matei um homem em Las Cruces.

Sawyer olhou para trás com uma sobrancelha erguida em espanto.

KATE: Foi um acidente, senhor!

SAWYER: Senhor tá no céu. Pode me chamar de Sawyer.

Ele a empurrou para a porta.

KATE: O que vai fazer?

SAWYER: Despistar o mané.

Kate passou pela porta, mas em seguida enfiou a cabeça para o lado de dentro outra vez.

KATE: Sawyer!

Ele a encarou confuso por ela ainda estar ali.

KATE: Brigada.

SAWYER: Se manda, Sardenta!

KATE: É Kate.

Ela sorriu pela ultima vez e então foi embora, dessa vez de verdade.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Kate estava correndo pela rua principal quando trombou com uma mulher que vinha em direção oposta.

KATE: Desculpa. Dá licença.

Ela empurrou a mulher e continuou correndo até achar uma brecha entre uma casa e a mercearia, por onde entrou e se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de barris.

Ofegante, Kate sentou-se e ficou espiando de vez em quando para ver se o tal homem que a persegue ainda está por perto.

Enquanto esperava, ela se pegou pensando no incidente que levou à vida que tem hoje.

//flashback//

Kate havia fugido de casa há apenas dois dias, mas Wayne a alcançou em Las Cruces e quis levá-la de volta a todo custo, não por sua mãe, mas pelo orgulho ferido e pelo simples e estranho prazer de tê-la sempre por perto ao alcance de suas vistas.

No calor da discussão Kate sacou uma arma, Wayne tentou tira-la das mãos da jovem e a arma acabou disparando sozinha.

Mas quem acreditaria que ela, uma mulher, teria atirado em um homem sem intenção?

//fim do flashback//

Kate pensou que se soubesse que viraria uma fugitiva, nunca teria apontado aquela arma para seu padrasto. A vida daquele desgraçado não valia tanto assim, afinal.

Ela deu uma ultima olhada e viu o tal homem cavalgando em disparada direção ao fim da rua. Levantou-se, respirou fundo se recompondo e voltou a caminhar pela rua ainda atenta ao seu redor.

Chegando na entrada do saloon, pegou seu cavalo e partiu novamente, no fundo um pouco decepcionada por não ter tido mais tempo para conversar com o bonitão intrometido do bar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Kate sentiu o clarão do sol a incomodando mas preferiu continuar dormindo. Porém alguns minutos depois, sentiu algo cutucar sua perna.

Assustada, ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com uma mulher morena a encarando desconfiada.

CASSIDY: Tá dormindo na cama das ovelhas.

Então Kate notou nas mãos da mulher o objeto que havia a cutucado: uma forquilha de juntar feno.

KATE: Desculpa.

CASSIDY: Se quiser se livrar dele, vai ter que trocar essa roupa.

Com um movimento rápido Cassidy enfiou a forquilha no monte de feno onde Kate estava deitada, assustando-a. Então começou a andar em direrção a saida do celeiro.

CASSIDY: Você não vem?

Dentro da casa modesta porém bem arrumadinha, Cassidy levou Kate até um quarto onde começou a tirar alguns vestidos do armário.

Estranhando a situação, Kate não resistiu em questionar a estranha mulher.

KATE: Por que disse aquilo?

CASSIDY: Por que eu sei quem você é, Kate Austen.

Antes que Kate pudesse responder, Cassidy continuou.

CASSIDY: Um caçador de recompensas passou por aqui ontem com um cartaz de procurados, perguntando se eu conhecia a garota da foto. Quando te vi hoje no celeiro, reconheci que era a garota do cartaz.

KATE: E por que tá querendo me ajudar?

CASSIDY: Digamos que eu também não sou nenhuma santa.

Ela sorriu para Kate enquanto sacodia no ar um vestido rosa clarinho.

CASSIDY: Veja se serve. Depois venha comer alguma coisa.

Cassidy deixou Kate no quarto se trocando e foi para a cozinha preparar um café da manhã.

Durante todo o dia, Kate e Cassidy conversaram enquanto faziam os trabalhos do pequenho rancho nos arredores de Albuquerque onde Cassidy morava sozinha desde que havia sido abandonada pelo marido.

Kate contou para sua nova amiga as razões que a levaram a ser procurada e o motivo de estar tão longe de casa.

CASSIDY: Se quer mesmo viver como uma aventureira, vai precisar aprender uns bons truques.

KATE: Por isso tô aqui. Albuquerque é uma cidade grande, aqui as coisas acontecem de verdade!

Cassidy riu-se com a empolgação de Kate.

CASSIDY: Acho que tenho um amigo que pode te ajudar.

KATE: Sério?

CASSIDY: Não custa falar com ele.

KATE: Mas ele é bom mesmo?

CASSIDY: Bom? Sawyer é o melhor golpista da região.

KATE: Sawyer?!?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Cassidy empurrou as portas vai-e-vem do saloon e adentrou o local como se fosse velha conhecida.

CASSIDY: Cadê o Sawyer?

A dançarina que estava passando por ela apontou para uma mesa onde quatro homens estavam concentrados em uma partida de pôquer.

Cassidy seguiu até a mesa com Kate e as duas ficaram recostadas em um pilar proximo da mesa, esperando a partida terminar.

CASSIDY: Já que se conheceram, me economiza as apresentações.

Kate sorriu para Cassidy, mas ainda estava apreensiva, afinal só tinha visto o homem uma vez na vida.

Quando a partida terminou e Sawyer estava levantando-se da mesa, Cassy foi até ele e colocou a mão sobre as cartas em cima da mesa, fazendo uma pose insinuante.

CASSIDY: Bela partida.

SAWYER: Achei que não frequentasse mais esse tipo de lugar, Cass.

CASSIDY: Vim pedir um favor.

SAWYER: Lá vem encrenca.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, num joguinho de sedução. Pelo jeito que os dois conversavam, Kate deduziu que eles deviam ter tido algum tipo de romance no passado.

SAWYER: O que foi dessa vez, covinhas?

CASSIDY: Quero saber se pode ajudar uma amiga.

Ela apontou para o pilar onde Kate ainda estava recostada e ela deu um tchauzinho tímido para Cassy e Sawyer.

SAWYER: Sardenta!

Ele foi até Kate, curioso para saber o que ela e Cassidy queriam com ele.

SAWYER: Achei que o Eddie já tivesse te levado de volta pra Las Cruces.

KATE: Eddie?

SAWYER: O sujeito que tava atras da senhorita.

Cassidy interrompeu a conversa.

CASSIDY: Kate queria aprender alguns truques e eu disse que você era o melhor da região.

SAWYER: Sempre fazendo propaganda, hein, Cass?

CASSIDY: Só digo a verdade.

Algum tempo e algumas bebidas depois, Kate, Sawyer e Cassidy estavam conversando animadamente em uma das mesas do saloon.

KATE: Não, não, não, não. Depois de Las Cruces eu fui pra... Artesia. Depois eu fui pra Roswell... e agora tô aqui.!

SAWYER: Viajou pra caramba, docinho.

KATE: Pode apostar que sim.

CASSIDY: E pra onde pretende ir depois?

KATE: Depois?

Kate parou, pensou um pouco, então respondeu.

KATE: Depois eu vou pra onde o vento me levar.

De repente o clima alegre começou a se dissipar e Cassidy aproveitou o momento para falar sério.

CASSIDY: O que me diz, Sawyer?

Sawyer olhou novamente para a moreninha sardenta sentada a sua frente.

SAWYER: E o que eu ganho com isso?

Kate abriu um largo sorriso cínico.

KATE: O prazer da minha companhia?

Pela troca de olhares entre Kate e Sawyer, Cassy concluiu que seu trabalho ali já estava feito, conseguiu fazer com que Sawyer aceitasse Kate como sua 'aprendiz', assim como ele havia feito com ela há não muito tempo atrás.

SAWYER: Tá certo! É o seguinte: eu tô indo pra Santa Fé amanhã. Topa?

KATE: Claro!

SAWYER: Cass?

CASSIDY: Pra mim não dá.

KATE: Ah, vai ser divertido!

CASSIDY: Aposto que vai. Mas dessa vez eu deixo a diversão pra vocês dois.

SAWYER: Quem é o cara?

Cassidy encarou Sawyer.

CASSIDY: Acha que eu só vivo atrás de um par de calças, Sr Sawyer?

SAWYER: Conta outra, Cassidy Phillips.

Ele a encarou de volta, a testando.

CASSIDY (CONTRARIADA): Você não conhece ele.

Sawyer sorriu vitorioso. Então é verdade que Cassy arranjou um namorado novo.

SAwyer levantou-se para ir embora.

SAWYER: Te vejo amanhã cedo na estação?

KATE: Claro, com certeza. Na estação. Amanhã cedo.

Do lado de fora do saloon, Kate e Cassidy estavam montando na carroça quando Sawyer passou por elas em seu cavalo.

SAWYER: Ei, Cass!

Cassidy virou-se para ver quem estava a chamando e viu Sawyer já um pouco distante.

SAWYER: Boa sorte com seu sabe-se lá quem!

CASSIDY (SARCASTICA): Boa noite pra você também, Sawyer!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

No dia seguinte, por volta das nove da manhã, Kate e Cassidy correm até o trem que está quase para partir, pois acabaram se atrasando pelo caminho.

Sawyer estava dando uma ultima olhada para a entrada da estação antes de subir no trem quando avistou Kate acenando ao longe para que ele esperasse.

SAWYER: Achei que tinha mudado de idéia, Sardenta!

Quando as duas chegaram, o trem começou a apitar avisando que já estava de partida.

KATE (OFEGANATE): Pois pensou errado.

Kate abraçou Cassy.

CASSIDY: Boa sorte.

Cassidy abraçou Sawyer ao que o trem apitou mais uma vez.

Sawyer pegou a mala de Kate, jogou dentro do trem e ajudou-a a subir, entrando em seguida. Foram para a cabine que ele já havia reservado e Kate de imediato abriu a janela.

Do lado de fora Cassidy se aproximou da janela deles enquanto o trem começou a se movimentar vagarosamente.

CASSIDY: Se cuidem, vocês dois!

KATE: Pode deixar!

O trem começou a pegar velocidade e Cassidy foi ficando para trás.

CASSIDY (GRITANDO): Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, sabem onde me encontrar!

Dentro da cabine do trem, Sawyer ajeitou a mala de Kate no porta-bagagem que fica bem acima do acento onde ela se encontrava distraída com a paisagem.

SAWYER: Até parece que nunca andou de trem antes.

KATE: E nunca andei mesmo.

Ela continuava a olhar pelo lado de fora da janela.

SAWYER: E como é que chegou de Las Cruces até Albuquerque?

KATE: De cavalo. Charrete.

Ela voltou sua atenção para ele e sorriu tímida. Quando saiu de casa, não carregou mais que uma muda de roupa e precisou se virar como pôde e isso não incluiu o luxo de andar de trem.

Kate voltou a olhar pela janela e Sawyer começou a ler um livro, pois a viagem seria longa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Cansada da monotonia e vendo que Sawyer parecia concentrado em sua leitura, Kate aproveitou que o trem havia parado em outra estação e resolveu dar uma andada pelos corredores para esticar as pernas.

Ela estava vagando pelo corredor quando o trem voltou a andar. De repente viu uma mala ser jogada pela porta e um sujeito loiro, mais ou menos da sua altura, trajando um paletó azul marinho pulou para dentro do trem.

Já dentro do trem, ele ajeitou o paletó amassado e conferiu um pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos.

CHARLIE: Sabe onde fica a cabine 23?

Kate apontou para a fileira de cabines a sua esquerda.

KATE: É a terceira ou a quarta, desse lado.

CHARLIE: Muito obrigado, senhorita.

Charlie pegou sua mala e estava se encaminhando para o local indicado por Kate quando parou e virou-se para a jovem.

CHARLIE: Eu não te conheço?

KATE: Creio que não.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo com atenção, tinha a estranha impressão de já ter visto essa mulher antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar onde a vira.

CHARLIE: Deve ter sido alguém muito parecida com a senhorita, então.

Kate sorriu apreensiva, feliz por ter aceitado os conselhos de Cassidy e mudado as roupas velhas e o cabelo despenteado por um vestido fino e um coque comportado.

KATE: É, deve ter sido isso.

Charlie ergueu seu chapéu, se despedindo de Kate e seguiu seu caminho.

Kate riu-se do jeito meio atrapalhado do sujeito e voltou para sua cabine.

SAWYER: Onde se meteu?

KATE: Fui dar uma volta.

Só então ela se deu conta de que havia um carrinho dentro da cabine. Sawyer fechou o livro que estava lendo, colocou do seu lado no banco e tirou a tampa de uma das bandejas do carrinho.

SAWYER: O almoço está servido, senhorita.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Depois de dois dias e meio dentro do trem, Kate ficou animada quando Sawyer avisou que em algumas horas estariam chegando a Santa Fé.

KATE: Ainda não me disse o que viemos fazer em Santa Fé.

SAWYER: Eu vim a negócios e você veio pra me acompanhar.

KATE: Isso você já disse. Eu quero saber que tipo de negócios são esses.

SAWYER: Isso, minha cara, você só vai saber depois que eu confirmar certas informações quando chegarmos na cidade.

Kate balançou a cabeça desapontada, ele não iria abrir o bico de forma alguma, então voltou a olhar pela janela. Ao contrário da paisagem de Albuquerque que era formada por mato e algumas árvores, a de Santa Fé consiste basicamente de deserto.

Quando Kate avistou ao longe uma pequena estação ferroviária, o trem começou a perder velocidade. Finalmente haviam chegado.

Ansiosa, ela não esperou o trem parar de todo, já ficou de pé, tirou sua mala do porta-bagagem e posicionou-se próxima da porta.

SAWYER: Pra que essa pressa toda, Sardenta?

Calmamente Sawyer guardou o livro que estava lendo dentro da sua mala e se aproximou de Kate que estava surpresa com a tranqüilidade dele.

O trem parou por completo e Kate começou a seguir Sawyer que percorria o corredor em direção à saída mais próxima.

Logo atrás deles vinha o rapaz que Kate conhecera no primeiro dia de viagem, Charlie, que passou por eles e desceu do trem apressado como se estivesse atrasado para algo.

Sawyer desceu do trem, pegou a mala de Kate, colocando-a no chão e em seguida estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

KATE: E agora, Sawyer?

SAWYER: Agora vamos deixar essas malas no hotel.

Eles deixaram a estação em uma charrete alugada, rumo ao hotel onde ficariam hospedados.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Após pagar o dono da charrete, Sawyer e Kate entraram no hotel, pegaram a chave do quarto e subiram pelas escadas velhas de madeira que rangiam conforme eles pisavam.

O quarto era arrumado, tinha duas camas e uma janela que dava de frente para a rua.

Sawyer colocou sua mala no pé de uma das camas.

SAWYER: Enquanto vai se acomodando, eu vou resolver uma coisinha.

KATE: Já vai sair e me deixar aqui mofando, é?

Sawyer jogou a chave do quarto para Kate que a pegou no ar.

SAWYER: Só vê se não vai muito longe.

KATE (IRONICA): Sim senhor.

Assim que Sawyer fechou a porta atrás de si, Kate jogou-se na cama. Fazia tempo que não se deitava em uma cama de verdade, e essa era de longe a mais macia que já teve. Não demorou muito, porém, para pegar no sono.

Kate abriu os olhos meio atordoada, olhou ao seu redor e aos poucos foi se lembrando da viagem de trem e de que estava dormindo na cama de um hotel. Espreguiçou-se e se levantou ainda meio sonolenta.

Ela foi até o pequeno espelho pendurado na parede do quarto logo acima da mesinha onde estava uma pequena bacia e uma jarra d'água, molhou o rosto para despertar e ajeitou alguns fios de cabelo rebeldes atrás da orelha.

Kate pegou a chave do quarto e saiu para dar uma volta pela vizinhança, pois detesta ficar parada.

Depois de passear tranquilamente, aproveitando seu anonimato na grande Santa Fé, Kate estava atravessando a rua a fim de voltar para o hotel quando ouviu gritos de "cuidado" e ao olhar para o lado viu que um cavalo vinha desgovernado em sua direção.

Antes que pudesse assimilar o que estava acontecendo, Kate sentiu-se ser jogada para o outro lado da rua onde caiu sentada e viu o cavalo passar em disparada bem na sua frente.

JACK: Você está bem?

Kate olhou para cima e o que viu foi um homem moreno alto e bem alinhado que lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé.

KATE: Tô...

JACK: Isso não costuma acontecer com freqüência.

KATE: É bom saber.

Os dois ficaram em silencio repentinamente, mas Jack tratou de cortá-lo.

JACK: Então... é nova na cidade?

KATE: Como sabe?

JACK: Estava voltando para o hotel.

Ele apontou para o hotel bem atrás de Kate que se virou para ver onde Jack estava apontando e depois voltou-se para ele novamente, rindo da sua falta de atenção.

KATE: Acabei de chegar com um amigo (PAUSA) E o senhor?

JACK: Por favor. Me chame de Jack.

KATE: Bem, e você, Jack? Também é novo na cidade?

Jack sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

JACK: Não. Nasci e cresci aqui em Santa Fé. (PAUSA) Na verdade só vim até o hotel para checar um paciente.

KATE: Ah, então é médico?

JACK: É, sou sim.

Jack e Kate foram interrompidos por uma jovem baixinha de cabelos loiros encaracolados, que vinha andando a passos largos na direção dos dois.

CLAIRE: Jack!

Ela atravessou a rua e se aproximou deles, suas bochechas claras estavam avermelhadas por causa do sol e da sua pressa.

CLAIRE: Onde se meteu?

Só quando parou foi que Claire notou que Jack estava conversando com uma jovem morena, então a cumprimentou educadamente.

CLAIRE: Olá.

KATE: Oi.

Claire voltou-se para Jack exasperada.

CLAIRE: Sabe que papai detesta quando nos atrasamos.

JACK: Eu sei, Claire! Já estou indo!

Jack voltou-se para Kate.

JACK: Bom, foi um prazer conhece-la...

KATE: Kate.

JACK: Foi um prazer conhece-la, Kate.

KATE: Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Jack.

CLAIRE: Vamos!

Claire começou a puxar Jack pelo braço.

CLAIRE: Desculpa, mas a gente tá mesmo bem atrasado. Tchau Kate.

KATE (RINDO): Tchau.

Depois que Jack e sua irmã Claire sumiram ao virar a esquina, Kate entrou no hotel.

Não muito depois de Kate ter voltado para o quarto, Sawyer apareceu.

KATE: Disse que não ia demorar.

SAWYER: Imprevistos, docinho.

Ele deitou-se esparramado na sua cama e tirou os sapatos que caíram de qualquer jeito no chão.

SAWYER: Espero que não tenha nenhum compromisso pra hoje à noite, Sardenta.

KATE: Por quê?

SAWYER: Quero que conheça um amigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

O saloon estava ecoando uma musica animada vinda da pianola que fica ao lado do palco quando Kate e Sawyer adentraram o local.

Kate notou que algumas das dançarinas a olhavam de cima a baixo como se estivessem se perguntando "quem é essazinha com o Sawyer?" mas não se abalou, Cassidy já havia lhe contado sobre a fama de garanhão dele.

Sawyer foi direto até uma mesa onde três homens conversavam animadamente.

A primeira coisa que Kate notou e achou graça foi a mistura de sotaques que se ouvia na mesa, cada homem parecia ser de um lugar diferente. E a segunda coisa que notou foi que um deles, o de sotaque inglês, era o mesmo sujeito que ela havia conhecido no trem. Dos outros dois, um tinha sotaque também britânico, mas não inglês e o outro parecia ser árabe.

DESMOND: Vejam se não é o infame Sawyer!

SAWYER: Ainda aqui em Santa Fé, escritor?

DESMOND: Conhece lugar melhor pra se acabar?

SAWYER (DEDUZINDO): Ainda não terminou o livro.

DESMOND: Nem comecei.

O escocês deu uma risada e tomou um gole de sua cerveja quente.

DESMOND: Acho que ainda não se conhecem. Esse é meu amigo Charlie, recém-chegado de Nova York.

Ele estendeu o braço na direção de Charlie. Então encarou Kate.

DESMOND: Não vai apresentar sua acompanhante também, amigo?

Kate passou a frente de Sawyer e se apresentou por conta própria.

KATE: Eu sou a Kate (PARA CHARLIE) Não te conheço de algum lugar?

Charlie a olhou bem, então a reconheceu.

CHARLIE: Cabine 23, certo?

KATE: Isso mesmo!

Ela sorriu já se sentindo um pouco mais enturmada.

Boa parte da noite Kate e Sawyer passaram jogando conversa fora.

Kate gostou dos novos amigos: Desmond, o escritor que está passando por uma crise de inspiração desde que foi obrigado a se separar de sua amada Penélope; Sayid, o árabe calado mas simpático; e Charlie, o jovem jornalista que havia conhecido Desmond no navio que os trouxe até a América e agora trocou Nova York pelo Novo México para se casar com a filha de um rico médico da região, Claire Sheppard.

Horas mais tarde, o primeiro a deixar a mesa foi Charlie, porém Desmond também não demorou muito a ir embora.

Assim que ficaram apenas Kate e Sayid, Sawyer se inclinou sobre a mesa.

SAWYER: Bom, agora vamos falar de negócios.

SAYID: Ela já sabe?

KATE: O que tão planejando? Algum assalto a banco?

SAWYER: Melhor que isso, Sardenta.

SAYID: Ouviu falar da família Ruttherford?

KATE: Os que encontraram ouro na California?

SAWYER: Esses mesmos.

Sayid se aproximou mais da mesa, se certificando de que não seria ouvido por curiosos.

SAYID: A viúva acabou de se mudar pra cá.

SAWYER: Vai investir metade do ouro do velho em gado.

KATE: Acho que tô entendendo. Mas o que tão pensando em fazer?

SAYID: Sabemos que ela sempre anda com uma boa parte desse dinheiro. Só precisamos descobrir aonde ela guarda.

Sawyer jogou-se para trás na cadeira, relaxado.

SAWYER: Já disse pra falar com a sua namoradinha.

SAYID: Acha que não tentei?

SAWYER: Tenta outra abordagem, oras

SAYID: Shannon não pode ajudar nesse caso, ela e a madrasta se odeiam, ela nunca conseguiria essa informação.

Kate que estava só ouvindo a conversa dos dois, se manifestou.

KATE: Disse que ela se mudou agora pra cá?

SAYID: Na verdade, não faz nem uma semana.

Kate sorriu para os dois homens a sua frente.

KATE: Então ela deve estar precisando de uma governanta ou dama de companhia.

Sayid a encarou, depois virou-se para Sawyer.

SAYID: Dessa vez você conseguiu a garota certa, Sawyer.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Kate está na sala de jantar da grande propriedade dos Rutherford, encantada com a decoração de bom gosto e a prataria exposta dentro de uma enorme cristaleira.

Ela havia acabado de falar com Sabrina Carlyle, a rica viúva de Adam Rutherford. Havia dito que trabalhou para o antigo dono da propriedade que Sabrina recém comprou e que poderia ser muito útil à nova dona.

No entanto, Sabrina precisou interromper a conversa para atender a sua jovem enteada no cômodo ao lado.

SABRINA: E o que você acha que tem a ver com as minhas decisões, Shannon?

SHANNON: É o dinheiro do meu pai que você tá jogado fora!

SABRINA: Seu pai está morto!

SHANNON: Por sua culpa!

As duas se encararam, irritadas uma com a outra. Elas definitivamente não se suportavam.

SABRINA: Qual é o seu problema, garota?

SHANNON: Você nem sabe quem ela é e já vai pôr dentro de casa? E se ela for uma vigarista que só tá atrás do dinheiro do papai?

Sabrina se aproximou de Shannon ameaçadoramente.

SABRINA: Se me desafiar assim mais uma vez te mando para a Europa, sem passagem de volta, ouviu bem?

Shannon olhou uma ultima vez para Sabrina com desdém antes de virar-se e seguir para seu quarto.

Sabrina levou um momento para se recompor, então voltou até a sala de jantar onde havia deixado Kate esperando.

Kate, que havia ouvido toda a discussão, fingiu estar distraída quando Sabrina voltou.

SABRINA: Desculpe minha enteada. Ela ainda está sofrendo pela perda do pai.

KATE (SIMPATICA): Eu sei bem como é isso (PAUSA) Se quiser que eu volte outra hora...

SABRINA: De forma alguma. Se você conhece tão bem essa casa como diz conhecer, pode começar agora mesmo.

Kate abriu um sorriso e agradeceu a oportunidade que a Senhora Rutherford estava lhe dando.

KATE: Não vai se arrepender, senhora!

No mesmo dia, tarde da noite, Kate ouviu uma leve batida na porta de seu pequeno quarto de criada.

Prontamente ela abriu uma fresta da porta para ver que quem estava do outro lado era Shannon.

SHANNON: Posso?

A jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhar vivo apontou com a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Kate terminou de abrir a porta e Shannon foi entrando.

SHANNON: Quando Sayid me disse que você era esperta eu admito que não botei tanta fé. Mas pelo visto me enganei.

Shannon sorriu, tirando de baixo do seu robe de seda dois cálices e uma garrafa de licor que deveria estar no bar da sala de visitas.

SHANNON: Pra comemorar.

Ela deu um dos cálices para Kate e encheu os dois de licor.

KATE: Posso fazer uma pergunta?

SHANNON: Claro.

KATE: Por que tá fazendo isso?

SHANNON: Ajudando vocês?

KATE: É.

Shannon pensou em como responder a pergunta de Kate, e chegou a conclusão de que não tem nada a perder contando a verdade.

SHANNON: Sabrina só casou com meu pai por causa do dinheiro que ele ganhou depois que descobriu aquela maldita mina de ouro. E agora que ele morreu ela se apossou de tudo, até do que ele deixou pra mim em testamento. E o pior é que ele amava essa filha da mãe.

Ela sentou-se na cama.

SHANNON: Podem até achar que eu sou uma mimadinha mal-agradecida, mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco do que tô fazendo. Ela merece tudo isso.

Kate não respondeu pois no fundo compreende os sentimentos de Shannon, afinal viveu coisa bem pior com sua mãe e Wayne.

SHANNON: E você? Como veio parar no meio desse rolo?

KATE: Eu... fugi de casa, depois conheci Sawyer, e agora tô aqui.

SHANNON: Por que fugiu?

KATE: Porque meu padrasto não era muito diferente da sua madrasta.

Shannon riu, erguendo seu cálice de licor para um brinde.

SHANNON: Bem vinda ao clube!

Kate riu também e as duas tomaram o licor.

Shannon levantou-se da cama, escondendo a garrafa novamente embaixo do robe.

SHANNON: É melhor eu ir antes que me peguem aqui.

Kate abriu a porta para Shannon que antes de sair parou e voltou-se para ela.

SHANNON: Vou falar com Sayid amanha à tarde. Tem algum recado pro Sawyer?

Kate pensou por um momento.

KATE: Vou escrever um bilhete e te entrego amanha no café.

SHANNON: Tá certo.

Shannon deixou o quarto pé ante pé.

SHANNON (SUSSURRANDO): Boa noite, Kate.

KATE: Boa noite, Shannon.

Kate fechou a porta do quarto e foi para a cama, pensando em o que iria escrever no bilhete que Shannon iria entregar a Sawyer.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

Shannon entrou no armazém com uma das criadas de sua casa e enquanto o dono do local pegava as compras com a criada, Shannon aproveitou para falar com Sawyer e Sayid que estavam conversando com o homem quando elas chegaram.

SHANNON: Kate me pediu pra te entregar isso.

Discretamente ela deu um bilhete para Sawyer. Depois foi para os fundos do armazém falar a sós com Sayid sem que a criada pudesse ver e dedura-la para Sabrina quando chegassem em casa.

SAYID: Como estão indo as coisas?

SHANNON: Melhor, impossível. Ela tá achando que eu odeio a Kate.

Shannon riu, se divertindo com a brincadeira de passar a perna em sua madrasta.

SAYID: É bom tomar cuidado, Shannon. Se ela descobrir alguma coisa...

Shannon calou Sayid levado sua mão até a boca dele.

SHANNON: Ela não vai descobrir nada antes de nós já estarmos bem longe daqui a caminho do México.

Nesse momento o casal ouviu a criada de Shannon chamar pela garota. Ela rolou os olhos, decepcionada.

SAYID: Quando te vejo de novo?

SHANNON: Na festa de noivado da Claire, semana que vem. Saí demais essa semana, Sabrina já tá pegando no meu pé.

Ela deu um beijinho rápido em Sayid e voltou para a frente do armazém onde sua criada ainda estava a chamando.

Shannon recostou-se no balcão, entre a mulher e Sawyer.

SHANNON (DEBOCHADA): Nossa, mulher! Parece que vai tirar o pai da forca!

Disfarçadamente Sawyer passou outro bilhete para Shannon que o escondeu dentro do vestido enquanto sua criada estava distraída com o dono do mercado e abriu um sorriso cúmplice para Sawyer, garantindo q o bilhete chegaria às mãos de Kate.

Quando Shannon e sua criada deixaram o armazém, Sawyer abriu e leu novamente o bilhete que Kate o mandara.

Oi Sawyer,

Apesar das coisas estarem correndo bem até o momento, acho que a gente deveria conversar pra acertar o que eu devo fazer agora, mas não posso sair da fazenda sem que Sabrina perceba. Tem alguma sugestão?

xoxo

Kate

Sayid se aproximou do amigo que estava distraído com o pedaço de papel.

SAYID: Alguma coisa interessante aí?

SAWYER: Nada de novo.

Sawyer dobrou o bilhete e colocou em seu bolso.

Quando seguia para o jantar com a 'família', Shannon viu a oportunidade de ficar um momento a sós com Kate na sala de visitas.

SHANNON: Sawyer mandou uma resposta.

Ela tirou o bilhete de dentro do vestido, entregou para Kate e seguiu seu caminho para a sala de jantar.

Kate abriu o bilhete e o leu.

Sardenta,

Tem um velho pé de maracujá não muito longe da casa, vou estar te esperando lá amanhã a tarde. Pede pra Shannon te indicar o caminho.

P.S.: Espero que já esteja sentindo falta da minha agradável companhia.

Sawyer

Kate balançou a cabeça achando graça da ultima parte do bilhete. Se fosse qualquer outro homem ela já teria picado o papel em pedacinhos ofendida com o atrevimento.

Mas Sawyer, por alguma razão era diferente, suas investidas e gracinhas não conseguem a ofender. Pelo contrario, pela primeira vez na vida Kate sente que alguém a vê como mais que uma garota ingênua. E isso a deixa muito feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

A manhã foi agitada, Kate queria deixar o máximo possível de seus afazeres prontos para poder se ausentar um pouco durante a tarde sem que dessem por sua falta.

Depois do almoço, Sabrina foi deitar-se pois estava se queixando de uma dor de cabeça e Kate aproveitou a oportunidade para sair.

Ao avistar o pé de maracujá alguns metros à frente, Kate avistou também Sawyer que já estava a sua espera sentado debaixo da sombra da árvore que não era muito grande e seu cavalo estava pastando não muito distante dali.

KATE: Faz tempo que tá aí?

SAWYER (DEBOCHADO): Suficiente pra achar que você tinha se perdido no meio do caminho.

KATE: Não deu pra sair antes.

Sawyer ficou de pé quando Kate chegou até ele.

SAWYER: Se divertindo?

KATE (IRONICA): E como! A mulher parece que não consegue fazer nada sozinha!

SAWYER: Pra que ela vai fazer se tem você ali pra isso?

Kate fechou a cara para Sawyer que mudou de assunto.

SAWYER: O que queria falar comigo?

KATE: Tá sabendo da festa dos Sheppard?

SAWYER: Quem não tá? A cidade toda foi convidada.

KATE: No dia eu vou ter a oportunidade de dar uma olhada na casa enquanto todo mundo se prepara pra festa.

Adivinhando que isso não era tudo, Sawyer insistiu.

SAWYER: Mas...?

KATE: Mas pra vasculhar de verdade, procurar por algum cofre ou coisa parecida eu teria que ficar sozinha na casa.

SAWYER: Vamos tirar a Sabrina de lá.

KATE: Como?

Kate estava preocupada por não conseguir pensar em como tirar a Sra. Rutherford de casa para que ela pudesse fazer sua parte do plano.

SAWYER: A festa é semana que vem. Até lá penso em alguma coisa.

Ele assegurou.

Kate foi até o cavalo de Sawyer e fez um carinho na crina do animal.

KATE: Como estão as coisas na cidade?

SAWYER: Não faz nem dois dias que veio pra cá e já tá com saudades da cidade?

KATE: Isso aqui é um tédio, Sawyer!

Ele riu e Kate o encarou.

KATE: É sério! Eu não nasci pra ficar cuidando de casa!

SAWYER: E nasceu pra que então, Sardenta?

KATE: Qualquer coisa, menos isso!

Sawyer achou graça da sardentinha parada bem a sua frente. Ela é uma contradição ambulante, age como uma donzela indefesa para logo em seguida mostrar-se mais esperta que uma raposa. E isso o está deixando a cada dia que passa mais encantado.

SAWYER: Quer sair daqui um pouco?

Sawyer estendeu a mão para Kate que aceitou o convite. Ele a ajudou a subir em seu cavalo, em seguida também montou no animal e saíram galopando.

Era quase fim de tarde quando Kate e Sawyer retornaram do passeio. Ele vinha na frente puxando o cavalo que Kate ainda estava montando.

Por segurança, ao invés de deixá-la perto da casa, Sawyer preferiu voltar para o ponto de encontro.

Chegando perto do velho pé de maracujá, Sawyer ajudou Kate a descer do cavalo. Eles deixaram o animal e seguiram caminhando mais um pouco.

KATE: Sabe duma coisa? Esse lugar é mais bonito do que eu imaginava.

SAWYER: Ah, é? E como imaginava?

KATE: Terra seca, terra seca... e mais terra seca.

Os dois riram. Mas Kate ficou séria de repente e apontou com o olhar para a direção da casa. Sawyer virou-se para saber o que a tinha surpreendido e viu alguém vindo em direção a eles.

SAWYER: Melhor eu me mandar.

KATE: É, é melhor.

Sawyer voltou até seu cavalo e estava pronto para montá-lo e seguir seu caminho quando parou e olhou para trás. Quem quer que esteja vindo atrás de Kate ainda estava há uns bons metros de distância.

Sawyer, então deu meia volta e surpreendeu Kate com um beijo. Ele tinha as duas mãos segurando firme o rosto dela que parecia não saber o que fazer a não ser retribuir o beijo que só foi quebrado quando ambos ouviram um dos criados da fazenda chamar o nome de Kate.

Kate e Sawyer se entreolharam ternamente por um breve segundo, então ele partiu de vez, pois se ficasse mais um pouco não só estragaria o plano como também colocaria Kate em encrenca.

Ela ficou vendo-o sumir no horizonte antes de voltar sua atenção para o criado que estava a chamando e voltar para a casa.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14

Dois dias se passaram. Amanhã será o dia da grande festa de noivado da jovem Claire Sheppard com o jornalista Charlie Pace.

Sawyer estava deitado em sua cama de hotel, olhando para o teto, tentando pensar em alguma forma de tirar a Sra. Rutherford de casa, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada, exceto o beijo que deu em Kate da ultima vez que a vira.

Quanto mais pensava que não deveria confundir trabalho com vida pessoal, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que Kate era apenas uma parceira de 'negócios', menos ele acreditava no que estava dizendo.

Sawyer sempre gostou de desafios, mulheres difíceis, e Kate definitivamente preenche esses requisitos, mas ela o tira do sério mais do que qualquer outra mulher já tenha feito. Alguma coisa em Kate o deixa enfeitiçado.

"Devem ser as malditas sardas" ele pensou sarcástico enquanto levantou-se da cama e pegou seu chapéu.

Na entrada da fazenda Rutherford, Kate está conversando tão animadamente com Jack que nem notou alguém se aproximando dos arredores da fazenda a cavalo.

Ela estava entretida com a estória que Jack estava contando de como sua irmã Claire havia conhecido Charlie em uma viagem que fez a Nova York meses atrás.

Jack havia ido pedir um favor para Sabrina a pedido de Claire e iria pernoitar na fazenda para amanhã já acompanhar as mulheres da casa até a propriedade de seu pai, Christian, onde seria comemorada a festa.

O homem que estava a cavalo ficou os observando um pouco e depois foi-se embora, tão silencioso quanto apareceu.

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram cedo na residência dos Rutherford. Graças ao favor que Jack viera pedir na noite anterior, os planos de Kate para revistar a casa tiveram que ser mudados.

Ela e Shannon estavam partindo mais cedo para a fazenda dos Sheppard para ajudarem Claire a se preparar para a ocasião tão especial que irá acontecer mais à noite.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15

Durante todo o dia Kate e Shannon ficaram atrás de Claire ajudando a jovem com os últimos detalhes da festa, pareciam três velhas amigas.

Quando o fim de tarde chegou e a maioria dos convidados já estavam aparecendo, Claire não estava mais tensa, na verdade agora ela está se divertindo, conversando com todo mundo e apresentando Charlie para as pessoas que ainda não o conheciam.

Shannon havia acabado de sair para tomar um ar. Ao menos foi isso que ela disse a sua madrasta quando saiu para se encontrar com Sayid no jardim.

Kate conversava com Jack, mas no fundo estava estranhando o fato de Sawyer não ter aparecido ainda, pois haviam combinado de se encontrar na festa.

Ela estava extremamente entediada quando Christian Sheppard, pai de Claire e Jack, apareceu no meio do salão e chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Ele começou a fazer um belo discurso sobre o noivado de sua filha, mas tudo que Kate podia ver era Sawyer do outro lado do salão.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kate pediu desculpas a Jack e começou a passar entre a multidão pedindo licença, tentando chegar até Sawyer.

Infelizmente quando chegou ao local onde havia o visto, ele não estava mais lá. Kate procurou mais um pouco por todos os lados, mas foi em vão.

Decepcionada, ela deixou o salão e começou a vagar pela propriedade.

Estava quase voltando quando avistou um vulto recostado em uma cerquinha de madeira. Pela pose ela reconheceu que era Sawyer e foi até ele.

Sawyer sabia que Kate estava o seguido, mas fingiu que havia a notado apenas agora.

SAWYER: Se divertindo, Sardenta?

KATE: Se chama de diversão ficar ouvindo um bando de mulheres reclamando que não arranjam marido... (IRONICA) É, tô me divertindo muito.

Ele deu uma breve risada do comentário dela.

KATE: Te procurei até agora.

SAWYER: Acabei de chegar.

KATE: Então porque não foi falar comigo?

SAWYER (SARCASTICO): Não quis atrapalhar você e o doutor.

KATE (RINDO): Tá com ciúmes do Jack?

SAWYER: E por que estaria?

Kate recostou-se na cerca ao lado dele.

KATE: Não sei. Me diz você.

SAWYER: Parece um belo partido.

Kate fitou a casa iluminada e agitada há alguns metros de distancia.

KATE: Pras solteironas lá de dentro, pode até ser.

Sawyer virou-se um pouco para ficar mais de frente para Kate.

SAWYER: E pra você?

KATE: Ele é meio sério. Certinho demais.

SAWYER: Não é o que parecia ontem.

Kate franziu a testa e olhou para Sawyer confusa.

SAWYER: Vi vocês dois.

KATE: Não era nada do que tá pensando, Sawyer.

SAWYER: Eu não tô pensando em nada, Kate.

Ele desviou o olhar e virou-se de novo para a casa ao longe.

KATE: Porque fez aquilo?

SAWYER: O que?

KATE: O beijo.

SAWYER: Porque você é um pitéu, docinho.

Sawyer a deixou sozinha e começou a caminhar.

Kate pensou em segui-lo, mas desistiu logo em seguida, ficando ali mais um pouco, afinal não estava nem um pouco em clima de festa.

Já era tarde quando os Rutherford deixaram a festa, porém antes de ir para a charrete onde Sabrina e Kate já estavam, Shannon foi até Sawyer que se encontrava sentado sozinho em uma mesa.

SHANNON: Eu não sei como funciona a coisa entre vocês dois, mas só vim aqui te dizer que é melhor decidir logo o que quer da vida, Sawyer.

SAWYER: Ela te mandou aqui?

SHANNON: Não. Vim por conta própria.

Shannon deu as costas para Sawyer e foi-se embora.

Logo em seguida um homem colocou uma garrafa de whiskey em cima da mesa e sentou-se com Sawyer. O sujeito parecia já meio alto, mas Sawyer não ligou pois provavelmente iria terminar a noite tão bêbado quanto ele.

CHRISTIAN: Essa Shannon é uma pimentinha, hein?

Christian serviu uma dose de whiskey para Sawyer.

CHRISTIAN: Mas numa coisa ela tem razão.

SAWYER: Ah, é? Em que?

CHRISTIAN: Você tem que decidir o que quer da vida, filho!

Ele tomou a dose de whiskey.

CHRISTIAN: A não ser que queira passar o resto da vida nesse fim de mundo.

SAWYER: Não é tão simples.

CHRISTIAN: Nada é simples!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Ao chegarem em casa, Sabrina foi direto para a cama. Shannon foi ajudar Kate a guardar algumas coisas no celeiro antes de irem dormir.

KATE: Não devia ter feito aquilo, Shannon.  
SHANNON: Claro que devia! Vocês são dois turrões orgulhosos. Alguém tinha que dar um empurrãozinho.

De repente Shannon abriu um sorriso que Kate estranhou.

SHANNON: E por falar no diabo...

Ela apontou com o olhar para a entrada do celeiro onde Sawyer vinha entrando e foi na direção oposta dele, deixando os dois a sós.

Kate cruzou os braços e ficou parada esperando que Sawyer viesse até ela. Depois do que disse na festa, ela não iria facilitar as coisas para ele.

KATE (SECA): O que foi agora?  
SAWYER: Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.  
KATE: Mas já disse.

Ele se aproximou, mas ela se esquivou dele.

SAWYER: Que é isso, baby?  
KATE: Você disse que me beijou por capricho! Agora tá querendo o que?  
SAWYER: Te pedir desculpa, mas você também não facilita!

Kate baixou a guarda ao ouvir Sawyer dizer que queria pedir desculpas. Isso era definitivamente uma coisa que ela não esperava de alguém como ele. Admite que tinha um desejo escondido de que ele viesse lhe pedir desculpas, mas não acreditou que isso pudesse acontecer de verdade.

Sawyer aproveitou que ela estava mais calma e tentou se aproximar novamente, agora com sucesso, e a abraçou.

SAWYER: Não vai acontecer de novo, Sardenta.  
KATE (DEBOCHADA): Não promete o que não pode cumprir.

Aliviado por Kate ter aceito o pedido de desculpas, Sawyer a beijou e dessa vez ela soube exatamente o que fazer.

KATE: Eu não sou como as outras garotas que você já teve.  
SAWYER: Eu sei.

Sawyer estava disposto a dar tempo ao tempo desta vez, esperar que ela decidisse o quando e o como, não importa quanto tempo leve.

KATE: Mas eu quero ser.

Ela o beijou novamente, deixando-o surpreso. Então o puxando pelas mãos, seguiu até um canto escondido do celeiro onde costumam guardar as cestas e toalhas de piquenique.

Sobre uma toalha de piquenique estendida no chão, ambos se entregaram à paixão que até horas atrás estavam tentando esconder. E assim, em um celeiro iluminado apenas por um lampião, com o homem que apesar do pouco tempo de convivência ela já tem a certeza de que é o certo para ela, Kate fez amor pela primeira vez. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

O sol estava começando a nascer timidamente quando Kate despertou de seu sono, achando que a noite anterior não havia passado de um sonho bom. Porém ao abrir os olhos ela se deu conta de que havia adormecido nos braços de Sawyer... e estava usando apenas seu corpete e sua anágua.

Foi então que sentiu um toque macio e gostoso em sua nuca. Era ele acariciando seus cabelos.

SAWYER: Dormiu bem?  
KATE: Muito.

Ela se esticou um pouco e lhe deu um beijo doce. Ficaram ali mais um pouco, de namorico até que ouviram um galo começar a cantar.

De súbito, Kate sentou-se e tentou olhar por cima do monte de feno que estava escondendo o cantinho dela e de Sawyer.

KATE: Já é de manhã?!  
SAWYER: E daí?  
KATE: Você não devia 'tar aqui.  
SAWYER (DEBOCHADO): Já tá me dispensando, Sardenta?

Ela o encarou séria.

SAWYER: Tá certo.

Sawyer sentou-se sobre a toalha de piquenique.

KATE: Se virem a gente, o plano...  
SAWYER: Eu sei.

Ele deu um selinho em Kate e começou a se vestir enquanto ela fez o mesmo.

~

Kate deu uma olhada pela entrada do celeiro se certificando de que ninguém havia acordado ainda para que Sawyer pudesse sair.

Quando se aproximaram da cerca que protege a propriedade, Kate segurou Sawyer pelo braço e o beijou apaixonadamente. Então ele montou em seu cavalo e partiu enquanto ela cruzou os braços por causa do friozinho da manhã e ficou parada em frente ao portão o vendo sumir na distância. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

Quando Kate estava entrando em casa, ouviu alguém chamar no portão da fazenda.

Ela foi ver o que era.

Um homem de meia idade estava a cavalo e queria falar urgentemente com a Sra. Rutherford. Ela deixou o senhor entrar na propriedade e o fez esperar na varanda enquanto chamava sua patroa.

Enquanto Sabrina conversava com o homem trancada na biblioteca, Kate sentou-se no sofá da sala, dando graças a Deus por Shannon ainda estar dormindo, caso contrário ela estaria lhe enchendo de perguntas indiscretas.

Não demorou muito, porém para Kate ver a porta da biblioteca se abrir e ouvir Sabrina a chamar.

SABRINA: Suba e comece a pegar minhas malas.  
KATE: Sim senhora.

Kate subiu as escadas intrigada com a ordem que recebeu e com a expressão irritada no rosto de Sabrina.

Assim que sua patroa entrou no quarto Kate já havia pegado as malas e aberto-as em cima da cama.

KATE: Vai viajar?  
SABRINA: Vou voltar à Califórnia.

Sabrina começou a pegar roupas de seu armário e jogar para Kate que ia arrumando tudo na mala.

SABRINA: Esse meu filho ainda vai acabar comigo!

Ela parou em frente a sua penteadeira e sentou-se para ajeitas seus cabelos.

SABRINA: Acorde a Shannon.  
KATE: Ela também vai?  
SABRINA: Não acha que vou deixar essa desmiolada sozinha aqui no Novo México, acha?  
KATE: Bem...

Kate pensou um pouco, precisava arranjar qualquer desculpa que fosse para Shannon ficar em Santa Fé.

KATE: Sabe... ontem na festa o jovem Billy parecia bem interessado em Shannon.  
SABRINA: Billy Percy?  
KATE: Ele mesmo.

Mesmo com o pouco tempo de estadia na cidade Kate já aprendeu algumas coisinhas importantes como quem eram as pessoas mais influentes e ricas da cidade. Billy Percy estava no topo da lista, logo abaixo da família Sheppard.

SABRINA: Pensando bem... talvez seja interessante viajar sem Shannon.

Kate ergueu um vestido no ar para dobrá-lo e sorriu disfarçadamente, orgulhosa de sua astúcia. Sabia que Sabrina não perderia a oportunidade de tentar empurrar Shannon para um casamento arranjado pois seria a melhor maneira de se ver livre da garota.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

Começo de tarde, Sabrina embarcou no trem rumo à Califórnia. Após o trem partir Kate e Shannon voltaram para a charrete, Kate guiando e Shannon sentada a seu lado.

Kate parou a charrete na frente do posto de correio que fica há poucos metros de distância do saloon da cidade.

Shannon desceu da charrete.

SHANNON: Aposto que estão no saloon.  
KATE: Pode ir na frente, tenho uma coisa pra fazer antes.  
SHANNON: Tá certo.

Shannon atravessou a rua em direção ao saloon. Kate desceu da charrete e entrou no correio.

KATE: Bom dia?

Um homem gorducho apareceu no balcão sorridente.

HURLEY: Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-la senhorita?  
KATE: Quero mandar um telegrama pra Albuquerque.

Enquanto ditava o que o telegrafista deveria escrever no telegrama que estava enviando para Cassidy, Kate notou que ele a olhava de uma forma diferente.

HURLEY: Só isso?  
KATE: Só. Quanto é?  
HURLEY: Dois dólares.

Kate puxou uma nota de dois dólares que estava escondida em seu vestido e entregou para Hurley.

HURLEY: Hum... posso fazer uma pergunta?  
KATE (DESCONFIADA): Pode...  
HURLEY: Você não é a nova amiga do Sawyer que quase foi atropelada por um cavalo outro dia?

Kate riu aliviada por ele não ter a reconhecido de algum cartaz de fora-da-lei.

KATE: Sou eu mesma.  
HURLEY: Eu sabia!

Hurley abriu um sorriso simpático e contagiante que fez Kate sorrir de volta antes de deixar o posto do correio.

~*~

Quando entrou no saloon Kate logo avistou Shannon em pé ao lado de uma mesa. Ao se aproximar mais, ela notou que Sayid estava jogando uma partida de pôquer com um sujeito alto, forte e negro.

SHANNON: Kate, esse é o Eko.

Eko acenou com a cabeça e Kate respondeu com um gesto parecido.

Sem se desconcentrar do jogo, Sayid respondeu a pergunta que Kate estava sem jeito de perguntar.

SAYID: Ele tá ali no balcão.

Ela deixou os três e foi até o balcão.

Kate debruçou-se sobre o balcão provocativamente. O homem de pé a seu lado a olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

SAWYER: Posso saber o que uma jovem como você faz nessa espelunca?  
KATE: E eu posso saber por que o interesse?

Eles repetiram a mesma conversa que tiveram no dia que se conheceram.

SAWYER: Curiosidade, docinho.

Kate virou-se agora com as costas no balcão, ainda provocativa.

KATE: Ela viajou hoje. Califórnia.  
SAWYER: Ah, é?

Sawyer a pegou pela cintura.

SAWYER: Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?  
KATE: Um mês. Talvez mais.

Kate enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Sawyer e ele a beijou.

~*~

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que estavam no saloon quando quatro homens entraram e começaram a fazer algazarra.

SAYID: É melhor vocês irem.

Ele disse para Kate e Shannon, mas as duas pareciam não estar compartilhando da mesma idéia.

SAWYER: Anda, Sardenta. Leva a Shannon antes que a coisa fique feia.  
KATE: E vocês?  
SAWYER: A gente tá indo logo atrás de vocês.

Ele mentiu.

SAWYER: Vai logo!

A contra gosto Kate e Shannon deixaram o saloon Porém mal foi o tempo de chegarem à charrete e começaram a ouvir tiros vindos do saloon.

Preocupadas, as duas pensaram em voltar, mas antes de encaminharem-se para o saloon, viram um dos quatro arruaceiros ser arremessado porta afora pelo forte Sr. Eko.

Logo em seguida outro dos arruaceiros estava saindo pela porta aos socos e pontapés com Sawyer.

Os dois só se desatracaram quando tiros foram ouvidos ao longe e os quatro arruaceiros rapidamente bateram em retirada enquanto o xerife Locke vinha descendo a rua principal atirando para o alto os espantando da cidade.

Kate não pensou duas vezes e correu até Sawyer enquanto Sayid fazia o caminho oposto indo até Shannon.

KATE: Que diabos foi isso?

Enquanto Sawyer se recompunha, a resposta para a pergunta de Kate veio do xerife que acabara de chegar no local.

LOCKE: Isso foi alguns dos homens do Ben.  
SAWYER: Cada dia que passa aparece mais um desses desgraçados.

Sawyer passou os dedos em sua sobrancelha limpando o sangue que escorria de um corte.

LOCKE: E o que diabos vocês estavam pensando saindo no braço com esses filhos da mãe?  
SAWYER: Não dá pra ficar quieto, né chefia?

O xerife Locke encarou Sawyer sério.

LOCKE: Se eles não fossem uma ameaça, eu te colocava atrás das grades agora mesmo, Ford.

Sawyer fingiu não ligar para a ameaça do xerife que adentrou o saloon conversando com o Sr. Eko sobre arranjarem alguma forma de se livrarem de Benjamin e seu bando.

Kate fez Sawyer sentar-se em uma cadeira que estava do lado de fora do saloon, pegou um lenço que costuma carregar sempre e começou a limpar o corte na sobrancelha dele.

KATE: Essa não foi a primeira vez, né?  
SAWYER (DESENTENDIDO): O que?  
KATE: Que brigou com esses caras.  
SAWYER: Foi a primeira vez, sim...

Ele sorriu cínico.

SAWYER: ...esse mês.

Kate lhe deu um tapa no braço.

SAWYER: Ouch! Que que te deu, Sardenta?  
KATE (SÉRIA): Isso não tem graça, Sawyer!

Sawyer suspirou, pegou no braço de Kate e a fez sentar-se no seu colo.

KATE: Não vai me ganhar assim.  
SAWYER: Aposto que vou.  
KATE: Não vai não.

Ele fez ela olhar para ele virando o rosto dela em sua direção e a beijou. Ela relutou a principio, mas logo se rendeu e o beijou de volta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

Pouco depois que o xerife Locke voltou para a delegacia, quem apareceu no saloon foi Jack Sheppard a procura de Sayid.

JACK: Sayid, posso falar com você? A sós?

Sayid seguiu Jack até o fundo do saloon, próximos do piano pois assim o som da musica abafaria a conversa.

JACK: Sei que conhece os melhores atiradores da região.  
SAYID: É, conheço.  
JACK: Preciso que me leve até eles.  
SAYID: Posso saber por quê?  
JACK: Levaram Claire.  
SAYID: Levaram...?  
JACK: Ben.

Sayid abaixou o tom de sua voz, cauteloso.

SAYID: Tem certeza do que tá falando, Jack?

Jack tirou um pedaço de papel amassado do bolso e entregou para Sayid.

JACK: Um rapazote me entregou há pouco quando fui buscar Claire na costureira que está fazendo seu vestido de noiva.

O bilhete não era muito claro, dizia apenas que Claire ficaria bem se Jack e seu pai cooperassem.

SAYID: O que querem dizer com cooperar?  
JACK: Não faço idéia. Acredito que a seqüestraram e vão pedir dinheiro em troca dela.  
SAYID: Nesse caso não seria melhor falar com o xerife?  
JACK: Locke vai querer negociar com eles (PAUSA) E pelo que me lembro nenhuma negociação com Ben até hoje deu certo.  
SAYID: Então pretende formar um bando de pistoleiros para enfrentar Ben e seu bando?  
JACK: Basicamente isso.  
SAYID: Me dê até amanhã. Vou ver o que consigo.

Ouvindo a promessa de Sayid em ajuda-lo, Jack voltou para casa um pouco mais aliviado enquanto Sayid voltou para a mesa onde estavam seus amigos.

SAWYER: O que o doutor queria?  
SAYID: Ajuda. Eko, preciso que você fale com nossos velhos amigos.  
EKO: E digo o que?  
SAYID: Que Jack está montando uma expedição à Milagro.

Eko olhou para Sayid desconfiado.

EKO: O que ele quer na cidade fantasma?  
SAYID: Tirar Claire das mãos de Ben.

Eko levantou-se, colocou seu chapéu na cabeça, o mexeu em um gesto educado para as senhoritas e saiu para fazer o que Sayid o pedira.

SAYID: Vamos ter que acelerar nossos planos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

Duas horas depois de terem deixado o centro de Santa Fé, Shannon e Kate estavam revirando toda a casa à procura do baú de ouro que Sabrina havia trazido da Califórnia.

Elas precisam encontrar o baú o mais rápido possível para deixarem a cidade em segurança antes que Jack ponha em ação seu plano de invadir o território de Ben.

Kate estava revirando o ultimo quarto de visitas quando ouviu um berro vindo do andar de baixo da casa.

SHANNON: Achei!

Ela desceu as escadas correndo e entrou na biblioteca, mas não encontrou Shannon.

SHANNON: Tô aqui.

Kate procurou ao seu redor, mas não viu nada.

SHANNON: Aqui embaixo!

Kate começou a caminhar olhando para o chão e ao passar por detrás da mesa, viu um grande alçapão aberto com uma escadinha de madeira e lá embaixo Shannon toda suja de poeira sorridente com algumas pepitas de ouro nas mãos.

KATE: Espera aí que vou pegar uma corda!

Minutos depois Kate estava de volta com uma corda que pegou na cozinha. Ela jogou a corda para Shannon que a amarrou em volta de um grande baú e subiu as escadas.

Ela pegou a corta com Kate e as duas puxaram o baú para cima. Em seguida fecharam o alçapão, colocaram novamente o tapete que o cobria e a cadeira que ficava em cima dele, exatamente como Sabrina havia deixado.

KATE: Como sabia desse alçapão?  
SHANNON: Não sabia. Sabrina nunca gostou que entrassem na biblioteca, então deduzi que o ouro deveria estar escondido ali e saí procurando.

Ela pegou em uma alça do baú enquanto Kate pegou na outra e ambas começaram a carregá-lo até o celeiro.

SHANNON: Na verdade eu fui ver se tinha alguma chave escondida nas gavetas da escrivaninha, aí notei que o assoalho ali fez um barulho diferente.

Ao chegarem ao celeiro, colocaram o baú em um canto e Kate o cobriu com feno.

~*~

Ao anoitecer Kate e Shannon deixaram a casa de fininho para nenhum empregado ouvir e foram caminhando até o velho pé de maracujá onde Sawyer e Sayid estavam as esperando com uma pequenina fogueira acesa.

SAWYER: Conseguiram?  
KATE: É claro que conseguimos.  
SHANNON: Qual o plano agora?  
SAYID: Amanhã vocês duas partem no primeiro trem para Albuquerque.  
SAWYER: Quando chegarem lá, Cassidy vai estar esperando na estação. Vão ficar no rancho dela esperando por nós até terminarmos de ajudar o doutor e a irmã dele.

Kate e Shannon se entreolharam, indignadas.

KATE: Sem chances!  
SHANNON: Acha que vamos deixar vocês dois irem com o doido do Jack pra cidade fantasma sozinhos?  
SAWYER: E vocês acham que ele vai aceitar duas garotas no grupo?

Sayid mexeu na fogueira atiçando o fogo.

SAYID: Já está decidido. Vocês partem amanhã de manhã com o baú para Albuquerque.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Na manhã seguinte Sayid e Sawyer estavam acompanhando Shannon e Kate até a estação de trem.

Eles colocaram o baú que agora estava trancado com um cadeado de ferro dentro da cabine onde as duas iriam ficar e desceram do trem para se despedir de suas garotas que ainda não haviam embarcado.

Shannon abraçou Sayid pedindo para ele tomar cuidado, o beijou e entrou no trem.

Kate abraçou Sawyer, tentou mais uma vez o convencer de que seria mais útil em Santa Fé do que em Albuquerque, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos e mandou que ela entrasse logo no trem. Eles se beijaram e ela embarcou ao que o trem começou a se movimentar lentamente.

As duas jovens ficaram na entrada do trem acenando para seus homens que iam ficando para trás.

Quando o trem começou a pegar velocidade, porém, Kate olhou para Shannon como se pedisse em silêncio para a amiga compreender o que estava prestes a fazer.

Shannon acenou que sim com a cabeça e Kate pulou do trem pouco antes dele adquirir sua velocidade máxima.

SHANNON (GRITANDO): Boa sorte!

Sawyer que presenciou a cena toda a distância correu até o outro lado da estação ao encontro de Kate.

SAWYER: O que pensa que tá fazendo?!?  
KATE: Achou que eu fosse deixar você se divertir sozinho?!

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram.

SAWYER: Você é louca, mulher!

~*~

Kate voltou para o hotel decidida a ficar em Santa Fé e ajudar no resgate de Claire.

Pouco depois que Kate entrou no quarto, Sawyer chegou com uma muda de roupas em suas mãos.

Ele jogou as roupas para Kate.

SAWYER: Foi só o que consegui de ultima hora.

Ela virou-se de costas para ele e começou a tirar o vestido que estava usando. Sawyer observava tudo admirado por Kate ainda ter certa vergonha de se deixar ser vista nua. Isso era algo que ele não conseguia entender, pois ela era linda.

KATE: Acho que vai servir.

Kate vestiu um par de calças e uma camisa, afinal numa ocasião como a que estavam prestes a enfrentar um vestido só iria atrapalhá-la.

Ela virou-se de volta para Sawyer.

KATE: O que acha?  
SAWYER: Preferia sem nada.  
KATE: Você só pensa nisso?

Ele sorriu cínico.

SAWYER: Quando você tá por perto não tem como pensar em outra coisa.  
KATE: Vamos logo!

Ela atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta. Ele a seguiu e os dois deixaram o hotel rumo ao pequeno rancho onde Jack estaria esperando por Sayid e os homens que ele prometeu recrutar.

~*~

Já no rancho Kate rapidamente fez amizade com Sun, esposa de Jin um bom amigo de Sayid e Sawyer que apesar de não falar muito inglês entende bem a língua e está sempre disposto a ajudar no que for preciso.

O casal de coreanos decidiu deixar que Jack e Sayid usassem sua pequena propriedade como ponto de encontrou para que não despertassem a curiosidade de ninguém da cidade já que o simpático casal Kwon estaria acima de qualquer suspeita.

Quando já estavam todos presentes, Jack explicou que iriam partir durante a noite para chegar na cidade abandonada de Milagro na tarde seguinte, quando iriam se dividir em dois grupos, um liderado por ele e outro por Sayid, cada um atacando de um lado da pequena vila.

Todos ainda tinham o resto da tarde para se despedir de suas garotas ou ficar de bobeira esperando a hora de se reencontrarem no rancho e partirem para Milagro.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23**

Como teriam o resto do dia à toa, Kate e Sawyer resolveram ficar um pouco a sós.

O casal entrou pela porta do hotel rindo alto de alguma gracinha que Sawyer havia acabado de dizer e foram subindo as escadas, animados.

Ao que Kate abriu a porta do quarto, Sawyer a puxou pela cintura, começou a beijá-la e a prensando contra a parede, foi descendo beijos pelo pescoço até a parte semi-aberta de sua blusa.

Kate o empurrou e começou a correr pelo quarto sendo novamente pega, agora pelo braço, e os dois caíram na cama rindo da brincadeira.

Enquanto se beijavam ardentemente, Sawyer começou a desabotoar a blusa de Kate e logo estavam ambos despidos, movendo-se em um ritmo só deles.

~*~

Deitada sobre o peito de Sawyer, Kate percebeu que ele estava meio distante e pelo que conhece dele, pôde adivinhar o que estava o preocupando.

KATE: Não gostou da idéia do Jack, né?  
SAWYER: Só acho que o plano dele é furado, Sardenta.  
KATE: Por quê?  
SAWYER: O lugar é cercado de capangas, o certo seria alguém descobrir onde a Claire tá e depois um grupo só entrar direto no lugar certo, pegar a loirinha e deixar a cidade rápido.

Ela deu um beijinho no peito dele.

KATE: Posso fazer uma pergunta? Por que faz isso?  
SAWYER: O que?  
KATE: Dar golpes. Por que leva essa vida?  
SAWYER: Porque é divertido.

Sawyer parecia não estar interessado em responder a pergunta, mas Kate insistiu.

KATE: Seu segredo vai estar seguro comigo.

Ela o encarou com um olhar maroto. Ele respirou fundo, ponderando se respondia ou não a pergunta de Kate.

SAWYER: Quando eu tinha uns 8 anos meus pais foram roubados por um vigarista e meu pai acabou matando minha mãe e se matando em seguida.

O semblante de Kate mudou quando ela ouviu a estória. Por um lado estava arrependida de ter o feito relembrar de algo tão doloroso, mas no fundo estava também contente por agora saber um pouco mais sobre o passado de Sawyer.

SAWYER: Depois disso acho que não tive muita escolha a não ser essa vida de aventureiro.

Ela o beijou e ficou com a sua testa encostada na testa dele.

KATE: Que bela dupla de perdedores nós formamos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

Enquanto esperava a noite chegar para pôr seu plano em ação, Jack que havia ficado no rancho, ficou vendo o sol se pôr recostado em uma cerca, relembrando de como havia descoberto sobre o seqüestro de sua irmã.

_// flashback//___

_Jack estava de saída quando foi abordado por um rapaz ofegante que lhe entregou um bilhete.___

_Depois que leu o bilhete, Jack gritou com o rapaz, e irado amassou o papel. Porém sem pestanejar o jovem Karl entregou a Jack um pequeno envelope.___

_KARL: Ela me pediu que levasse sua resposta o mais rápido possível.___

_Jack tirou a carta que estava dentro do envelope, achando que se tratava de algum recado de Claire, mas ao desdobrar o papel viu que não era a letra de sua irmã e começou a ler, intrigado.___

_Caro Sr. Sheppard,___

_Nesse momento com certeza já está a par__  
__do que meu primo Benjamin fez com sua__  
__irmã Claire e acredito que o senhor irá planejar__  
__alguma forma de reverter essa infeliz situação.___

_Depois de seus esforços em viajar até essa vila__  
__esquecida pelo resto do mundo a fim de ajudar__  
__uma amiga minha muito doente, o mínimo que__  
__posso fazer para retribuir o grande favor é ajudá-lo__  
__a reaver sua irmã.___

_Assim sendo, espero que me envie uma resposta__  
__através de Karl. Ele é esperto e de confiança. Diga-lhe__  
__o que planeja fazer e ele irá me entregar o recado.___

_Atenciosamente,__  
__Juliet.___

_// fim do flashback //_

Jack foi acordado de seu devaneio com a voz de Sun lhe chamando.

SUN: Jack, tem alguém aqui lhe procurando.

Ele voltou até a casa e encontrou o jovem Karl a sua espera.

JACK: O que faz aqui, garoto?  
KARL: Ela me pediu para acompanhá-los até a cidade e disse que vai estar os esperando às três da tarde próximo da velha igreja.

~*~

Quando todos já haviam retornado para o rancho, Jack apresentou Karl ao grupo e contou o resto do plano, que obviamente, não agradou os homens nem um pouco.

SAWYER (SARCASTICO): Grande idéia, doutor! Vamos confiar na priminha dele!  
JACK: Tem alguma idéia melhor, Sawyer?  
SAWYER: Qualquer idéia é melhor que essa!

Os ânimos se exaltaram e o grupo começou a discutir, até que Jack bateu na mesa chamando a atenção de todos para si.

JACK: Eu sei que esse não é um plano perfeito, mas é o melhor que temos e eu vou segui-lo de acordo com o que tínhamos combinado desde o começo. Nenhum de vocês é obrigado a vir comigo, mas quem ainda estiver disposto a ajudar, estamos partindo em meia hora.

Dizendo isso, Jack deixou o grupo e foi terminar de ajeitar seu cavalo a fim de partir o quanto antes.

Sawyer agora estava ainda mais irritado com a arrogância de Jack e estava pronto para desistir.

KATE: Vamos, Sawyer.  
SAWYER: Não vou seguir ordens desse almofadinha filho da mãe!  
KATE: A gente tá fazendo isso pela Claire, se lembra?

Kate tentou o convencer a continuar por Claire que era a verdadeira vitima da estória e não tinha nada a ver com a arrogância de seu irmão.

SAWYER: E se te acontecer alguma coisa?  
KATE: Eu sei me virar.

Ele a abraçou.

SAWYER: Só tô fazendo isso pela Claire.  
KATE: Eu sei.

Ela o beijou e os dois foram terminar de se aprontar para partirem na missão de resgate.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25**

Depois de praticamente um dia de viagem, o grupo recrutado por Jack avistou uma pequena vila abandonada no meio do nada.

Alguns metros depois da cidade se encontra um oásis verdejante no meio do deserto: a propriedade de Benjamin Linus, cujos limites ninguém nunca ousou ultrapassar sem a devida permissão. Mas isso iria mudar hoje.

Conforme o planejado, o grupo se dividiu em dois.

O grupo de Sayid tomou uma estradinha em direção à propriedade de Ben onde deverão esperar o sinal de Jack para só então invadirem o local e tirarem Claire de seu cativeiro.

O grupo de Jack, que consistia apenas nele próprio, Charlie, Sawyer, Kate e o jovem Karl continuou seguindo em frente, porém pararam antes de entrar na cidade. Jack entrou sozinho com Karl e foi em direção à velha igrejinha onde Juliet estaria o esperando.

Jack desceu de seu cavalo e entrou na igreja. Juliet que estava de frente para o altar, virou-se quando ouviu passos ecoando no velho assoalho de madeira mal-cuidado por causa da falta de recursos.

JACK: Onde ela minha irmã?  
JULIET (SARCASTICA): Boa tarde para o senhor também, Sr. Sheppard.

Apesar de não ter sido grosseiro no tom de voz Jack se deu conta de que havia sido rude ao chegar já perguntando de Claire sabendo que Juliet estava se arriscando para ajudá-lo.

JULIET: Ela está bem.  
JACK (EDUCADO): Por que está fazendo isso?  
JULIET: Eu já lhe expliquei na carta.

Jack chegou mais junto do altar, se aproximando mais de Juliet.

JACK: Aquilo não vale esse sacrifício todo.  
JULIET: Parece que damos valores distintos à amizade, então.  
JACK Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Sabe disso.

Juliet abriu um meio sorriso ao perceber que ao menos nisso ele era esperto.

JULIET: Eu não concordo com muitas coisas que meu primo faz.

Juliet explicou para Jack onde Claire estava presa e lhe disse qual seria a melhor hora para agir.

~*~

Ao sair da igreja, Jack foi surpreendido por Ben e dois capangas. A principio ele acreditou que Juliet havia lhe levado para uma emboscada, porém um dos capangas de Ben a pegou forte pelo braço e a fez entrar a força em uma charrete fechada.

BEN: Espero que aprenda a lição de uma vez por todas, Juliet! Sou eu quem manda aqui!

Jack tentou lutar, mas o outro capanga de Ben era extremamente forte e logo conseguiu imobiliza-lo amarrando suas mãos com uma corda.

Ele foi jogado para dentro da mesma charrete que Juliet e lá dentro viu que Charlie também estava amarrado.

JACK: Onde estão os outros?  
CHARLIE: Não faço idéia. Foi tudo muito rápido.

Nesse momento Ben entrou na charrete e deu um cutucão no teto com uma bengala, avisando ao cocheiro que era hora de partir.

BEN: Eles estão em ótimos aposentos, meu caro Jack. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26**

Kate foi empurrada para dentro de uma cela. O homem que a escoltava pediu para que ela estendesse as mãos para fora das grades, retirou suas algemas e foi-se embora.

Sozinha, Kate notou que o lugar onde estava era na verdade as ruínas do que deveria ter sido há tempos atrás a delegacia da cidade, mas agora restavam apenas duas celas cercadas por plantas e árvores. Ben havia literalmente se apossado de Milagro, pois a delegacia da cidade hoje fica dentro de sua propriedade.

O mesmo homem que prendera Kate voltou, agora com Sawyer que foi colocado na outra cela, estranhamente sem relutar.

Sawyer sentou-se no chão sujo de sua cela e Kate tentou falar com ele.

KATE: O que é que tá acontecendo?  
SAWYER: Nada, Sardenta.  
KATE: Nada?!? Sawyer, nós fomos pegos!  
SAWYER (RÍSPIDO): Eu disse que o plano do doutor não ia funcionar!

Irritada, Kate foi sentar-se num canto de sua cela, fingindo estar indiferente à Sawyer que estava perdido em algum pensamento.

_// flashback //___

_Minutos antes de deixar o rancho de Jin e Sun, Sawyer chamou em um canto Hurley que não iria na viagem.___

_SAWYER: Presta atenção, mensageiro. Se ninguém aparecer em dois dias, você avisa o xerife.__  
__HURLEY: Mas o Jack disse...__  
__SAWYER: Esquece o Jack! Daqui dois dias você vai lá na delegacia e conta o que tá acontecendo pro xerife Locke! Pode fazer isso ou tá difícil?__  
__HURLEY: Tudo bem, eu aviso. Pode deixar.___

_Sawyer montou em seu cavalo e apertou o passo para alcançar uma parte do grupo que já estava partindo.___

_// fim do flashback //_

~*~

Pouco mais de uma hora após terem sido presos, um sujeito carrancudo veio até a cela de Kate e sob os protestos de Sawyer, levou-a consigo.

Louco da vida por não poder fazer nada e sem saber para onde o desgraçado havia levado sua Kate, Sawyer chutou a grade da cela, enraivecido.

~*~

Não demorou muito, porém, para o mesmo sujeito estar de volta com Kate, abrindo a cela de Sawyer e empurrando-a para cima dele.

PICKETT (IRRITADO): É melhor aprender a se comportar, garota!

Ele trancou novamente a cela e foi-se embora. Foi então que Sawyer notou que as mãos de Kate estavam machucadas.

SAWYER: O que aconteceu?  
KATE: Foi só um tombo.  
SAWYER: Conta outra.  
KATE: Não foi nada, Sawyer!

Ela tentou desconversar e começou a andar pela cela, mas Sawyer estava decidido a descobrir o que havia acontecido.

SAWYER: O que ele quis dizer com "aprender a se comportar"?  
KATE: Talvez ele tivesse falando do chute que eu dei nele.  
SAWYER: Como é que é?

Sawyer achou que tinha ouvido errado, mas Kate explicou que tinha aproveitado um momento de distração do homem para tentar fugir e ao ser recapturada, ela revidou com um chute na canela dele.

De repente a conversa de Kate e Sawyer foi interrompida com a volta de Pickett, que veio prender o jovem Karl na cela onde Kate estava há minutos atrás.

Antes de ir embora, porém, Pickett lançou um olhar ameaçador para o casal. Ele realmente não estava para brincadeiras.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27**

Pickett entrou no escritório de Ben que havia lhe pedido para trazer Kate.

BEN: Onde está a garota, Danny?  
PICKETT: Aquele pirralho do Karl tentou ajudar ela a fugir... mas eu consegui pegar os dois e prendi de novo.  
BEN: Quero ver aquela moça aqui nessa sala amanhã bem cedo, entendeu Danny?  
PICKETT: Sim senhor.

Pickett deixou a casa voltando para seus afazeres enquanto uma jovem morena de olhos claros entrou no escritório.

ALEX: O que aconteceu, papai?  
BEN: Nada de importante, querida.

Alex sabia que seu pai estava mentindo. Mais uma vez. Ela ouvira muito bem quando Pickett disse que _"aquele pirralho do Karl tentou ajudar ela a fugir"_ Agora só precisaria descobrir quem é _ela_ e onde estaria para saber o que aconteceu com seu namorado Karl.

ALEX: Viu a tia Juliet por aí? Procurei ela a tarde toda.  
BEN: Sua tia não estava passando muito bem, acredito que esteja repousando em seu quarto.  
ALEX: Então vou ver se ela já está melhor.  
BEN: Não!

Ben não queria que Alex fosse ver Juliet e descobrisse que ela estava trancada no quarto e que ele era o único que tinha a chave.

BEN: Deixe-a descansar mais um pouco, vocês conversam durante o jantar.  
ALEX: Tá. Então vou... dar uma volta por aí. O pôr do sol hoje parece que vai ser lindo.  
BEN: Boa idéia, minha filha.

Alex sorriu para Ben, porém desmanchou o sorriso assim que virou as costas para ele, pois detesta ser chamada de_"minha filha"_.

~*~

Depois de confirmar que seu pai estava distraído o suficiente, Alex subiu rapidamente as escadas da casa e foi direto até o quarto de sua tia Juliet. Bateu na porta.

ALEX: Tia Jules?  
JULIET: Alex? É melhor você voltar mais tarde, eu não estou...  
ALEX: Eu sei que ele te prendeu aí. Já fez isso comigo antes.

Juliet se aproximou da porta ao notar o tom amargo na voz da garota.

ALEX: Pickett disse pro meu pai que prendeu o Karl e uma mulher. Sabe do que ele tava falando?  
JULIET: É melhor não se meter nesse assunto, Alex.  
ALEX: Se não me disser o que sabe, eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir sozinha.

Juliet pensou por um momento se deveria contar o que estava se passando para sua sobrinha. E conhecendo Alex, ela sabe que quando enfia uma coisa na cabeça a garota vai até o fim.

Ela sentou-se no chão, recostada na porta. Do lado de fora, Alex também se sentou no chão, mas ficou de frente para a porta, observando a sombra de Juliet que aparecia por baixo da fresta.

Juliet começou a contar para Alex que Ben havia seqüestrado a filha de um rico fazendeiro de Santa Fé e que agora também tinha em seu poder o irmão dela e três amigos que vieram tentar resgata-la, mas que um outro grupo de amigos ainda estava escondido nas redondezas da cidade. Contou também que Karl estava a ajudando a se comunicar com esses amigos da jovem seqüestrada e que por isso agora tanto ela própria quanto Karl estavam sendo mantidos presos por Ben.

ALEX: Acho que sei onde eles tão.  
JULIET: O que vai fazer, Alex?  
ALEX: Nada. Pode deixar, tia Juliet. Não vou fazer nada.

Alex levantou-se e foi, enfim ver o pôr do sol. Porém ela foi fazê-lo do topo de uma colina, onde vivia uma solitária mulher que Ben não pode sequer sonhar que sua filha conhece, pois se trata de ninguém menos que a mãe da garota.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

A noite havia chegado com certa demora para Kate, Sawyer e Karl, presos no que havia restado da delegacia da cidade.

Sawyer checou se Kate estava realmente dormindo e ao constatar que ela não iria acordar tão cedo, ele foi até as grades da cela e assobiou chamando o garoto na cela de frente a sua.

Karl acordou e se aproximou das grades de sua cela. Sawyer pegou uma pedra que estava do lado de fora de sua cela e jogou para o garoto.

SAWYER: Sai daí logo moleque.

Karl arrebentou o trinco de sua cela e correu para fazer o mesmo com a cela de Sawyer, mas o golpista o impediu.

SAWYER: Não temos tempo pra isso. Tem que encontrar o xerife antes que ele chegue à cidade.  
KARL: E como vou fazer isso?  
SAWYER: Ele vem pelo mesmo caminho que viemos, mas você precisa fazê-lo ir pra onde estão Sayid e os outros.  
KARL: E vocês?

Karl fitou Kate fazendo Sawyer também olhar para sua Sardenta adormecida no chão sujo da cela da prisão.

SAWYER: A gente vai ficar bem. Agora anda! Vai logo, moleque!

Dizendo isso Sawyer deu um leve empurrão no garoto que começou a correr em direção a estrada de terra batida a fim de fazer o que o homem lhe pediu.

Sawyer voltou a deitar-se ao lado de Kate que acordou ao sentir-se sendo abraçada por ele.

KATE: O que tá planejando, Sawyer?  
SAWYER: Amanhã você vai ficar sabendo, Sardenta.

~*~

Do outro lado da propriedade, Alex e Juliet se entreolhavam em silencio, cada uma de um lado da mesa de jantar e Ben em uma das pontas, como o verdadeiro chefe da casa.

As duas fizeram questão de levar mais tempo para terminar o jantar, pois como de costume Ben iria tomar um licor antes de se retirar para seus aposentos e nesse meio tempo talvez elas pudessem trocar algumas palavras.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Assim que Ben se retirou da sala de jantar, Alex correu a dar a volta na mesa e se ajoelhou ao lado de Juliet.

ALEX: Falei com minha mãe. Ela vai ajudar a gente.  
JULIET: Não devia ter feito isso, Alex! Se seu pai descobre...  
ALEX: O que? Descobre que eu sei quem é minha mãe...

Juliet fez um sinal para que Alex baixasse o tom de sua voz.

ALEX (BAIXINHO): ...e que eu sei como ele me roubou dela?  
JULIET: O que vocês planejam fazer?

Alex olhou na direção da porta, se certificando de que seu pai não apareceria por ali, então voltou-se novamente para sua tia.

ALEX: Minha mãe disse que viu uns homens estranhos acampando do outro lado da colina.  
JULIET: São os outros amigos de Jack.  
ALEX: Jack? Quanta intimidade.  
JULIET: Alex!

Alex sorriu marota para sua tia que ficou levemente corada.

ALEX: Bom... ela disse que iria ainda essa noite ao encontro deles. Vai contar o que aconteceu com (DEBOCHADA) _Jack_e os outros.

Juliet fingiu não ligar para as indiretas de sua sobrinha em relação ao seu interesse pelo senhor Sheppard.

JULIET: Precisa descobrir onde seu pai está prendendo Jack, Claire e os amigos deles (PAUSA) Eu ajudaria se tivesse como sair daquele quarto, mas única chave fica com Ben.  
ALEX: Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito nisso.  
JULIET: Como?  
ALEX: Confia em mim, tia Jules. Eu sei como enganar o velho Linus.

Ao dizer isso Alex levantou-se rapidamente e voltou a sentar-se à mesa fingindo estar terminando sua refeição. Ben estava de volta e chamou Juliet para conversar, mas ambas sabiam que isso era apenas a desculpa dele para trancar novamente Juliet em seu quarto. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29**

Em um pequeno galpão numa parte afastada das terras de Benjamin Linus, se encontram agora Jack, Claire e Charlie. Os três estão atados cada um a uma cadeira e Jack está de frente para sua irmã e seu futuro cunhado.

O local além de pequeno não tem janelas e só possui uma porta que está sendo vigiada por dois jagunços armados.

CHARLIE (SARCASTICO): Belo plano, Jack!  
JACK: A idéia era boa!  
CLAIRE: Querem calar a boca?!?

Claire estava extremamente irritada por seu irmão e seu noivo além de terem falhado na tentativa de resgatá-la não pararem de ficar jogando a culpa um no outro.

CLAIRE: A gente tem é que pensar em um jeito de sair daqui!  
CHARLIE: Como com os dois guarda-roupas ali fora vigiando a única entrada?  
CLAIRE: Sei lá! Vocês é que vieram me salvar. Deviam ter um plano B!

Charlie olhou para Jack, concordando com Claire. Jack, estressado, tentou novamente jogar a culpa pra cima de Charlie.

JACK: Agora a culpa é toda minha? Você também devia ter pensado em alguma coisa, Charlie!  
CHARLIE: Eu sugeri avisarmos o xerife, mas você não quis me dar ouvidos! Olha só! Agora fomos pegos por um lunático e ninguém sabe onde a gente tá! (PAUSA) Meus parabéns, Jack!  
JACK: Ora, seu inglesinho...  
CLAIRE (GRITANDO): Jack!!!

Claire chamou a atenção de seu irmão ainda transtornada.

CLAIRE: Sabe que Charlie tem razão. Deviam ter falado com Locke!  
CHARLIE: De que adianta isso agora, querida? A gente já tá ferrado mesmo!

Jack encarou Charlie com fúria nos olhos, mas Charlie o encarou de volta, orgulhoso por ter conseguido pela primeira vez no dia fazer Jack ficar sem resposta.

~*~

Do outro lado da propriedade, onde Kate e Sawyer estão sendo mantidos presos, um empregado da fazenda apareceu de repente e aparentemente não sabia o número de presos, pois não deu por falta de Karl na outra cela.

Ele apagou o lampião pendurado do lado de fora da cela vazia e diminuiu a luz do lampião da cela de Kate e Sawyer que fingiam estar adormecidos.

Assim que o homem começou a se afastar, Sawyer e Kate começaram a conversar baixinho.

SAWYER: Estranho...  
KATE: O que?  
SAWYER: Ele não deu falta do moleque.  
KATE: Pode estar indo falar com o tal Ben agora.  
SAWYER: Não... Se ele soubesse que o moleque tava preso teria se assustado quando viu a cela vazia.

Kate se esgueirou um pouco para perto das grades a fim de ver para onde o homem estava indo, mas assim como surgiu, ele sumiu na escuridão da noite.

KATE: Acha que ainda vai voltar?  
SAWYER: Hoje? Sem chance.

Sawyer não pode deixar de fitar a pequena abertura da blusa de Kate que ao notar para onde ele estava olhando agarrou a blusa com sua mão livre, tapando a "vista" e o fazendo rir do seu reflexo involuntário.

KATE: Não sei como consegue ainda pensar nessas coisas numa situação como essa!

Ele a puxou novamente para perto de si.

SAWYER: E tem coisa melhor pra passar o tempo?

Dizendo isso, ele a beijou com desejo. Kate desistiu de argumentar e se entregou, esquecendo-se por completo de onde estavam e que alguém poderia aparecer a qualquer instante.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 30**

Apesar do sol já ter nascido nem Kate nem Sawyer estavam interessados em se levantar, então continuaram deitados no chão duro onde haviam adormecido na noite anterior.

Porém não levou muito tempo para que Kate avistasse Pickett vindo com outro sujeito em direção à cela.

KATE: Sawyer.

Ela apontou para Pickett que estava agora mais próximo e ambos se levantaram, Sawyer já se preparando para não deixar que levassem sua Sardenta.

PICKETT (SARCASTICO): Bom dia, garotos.

Ele abriu a cela e já foi entrando para levar Kate.

PICKETT: Vamos lá, gracinha.

Ao que o homem foi pegar Kate pelo braço, Sawyer foi mais rápido e partiu para cima dele. Os dois começaram a brigar, Kate tentou entrar no meio da briga, mas acabou sendo pega pelo moço que vinha junto com Pickett.

Quando se deu conta de que Kate estava em perigo, Sawyer parou de lutar, pronto para encarar o que quer que fosse para garantir a segurança dela. Foi então que Kate lhe lançou um olhar diferente, astuto.

Antes de Pickett e o outro rapaz se darem conta, Kate e Sawyer os acertaram de jeito, saíram da cela a trancando e fugiram deixando os dois para trás, Pickett aos berros, enfurecido.

~*~

Não muito longe dali, Alex ouviu vozes no meio do mato e resolveu desviar seu caminho a fim de descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

_// flashback //___

_Assim que acordou, Alex foi até seu pai e disse que sabia que ele por alguma razão estava prendendo Juliet e que concordava com a atitude dele e se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a mantê-la longe do tal Jack.___

_Meio desconfiado, Ben deixou que Alex acompanhasse uma criada de confiança que estava levando o café da manhã para Juliet em seu quarto.___

_A criada tinha ordens expressas de entrar no quarto, deixar a bandeja e sair trancando novamente a porta.___

_Assim que entrou no quarto a criada foi recebida com um jarro de louça na cabeça e caiu desacordada.___

_JULIET: Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem, Alex?__  
__ALEX:Tenho. Agora é melhor a senhora ir atrás de Jack e da irmã dele antes que meu pai desconfie de alguma coisa.___

_Com isso, Juliet tratou de deixar a casa de forma sorrateira.___

_Alex correu até o escritório chamando por Ben.___

_ALEX: Ela fugiu.__  
__BEN: Como???__  
__ALEX: Ela acertou a criada... eu tentei impedir, mas não consegui.___

_Ben chamou alguns de seus homens e ordenou que vasculhassem toda a propriedade. Aproveitando a distração, Alex também deixou a casa, indo aonde Juliet indicou que Karl e os amigos de Jack estariam.___

_//fim do flashback //_

Alex encontrou Kate e Sawyer tentando se esconder dos capangas de Ben. A primeira coisa que pensou foi onde estaria Karl, mas a voz de Pickett pode ser ouvida se aproximando e imediatamente Alex tomou uma atitude.

ALEX: Me sigam!

O casal se entreolhou e encarou a garota, intrigados.

ALEX: Eu não vou poder ajudar se vocês ficarem aí parados com cara de paisagem!

Sem ter outra escolha, os dois a seguiram até o que parecia ser um velho esconderijo de criança.

ALEX: Eu costumava brincar de esconde-esconde aqui. Ninguém nunca me encontrava.

Eles entraram no esconderijo apertado pouco antes de Pickett passar pelo local com dois homens. Assim que eles se afastaram o suficiente, Alex, Sawyer e Kate saíram do esconderijo e seguiram no caminho oposto ao que os homens haviam tomado.

Estavam quase alcançando a estrada que leva à cidade quando encontraram Karl desacordado.

Alex correu para socorrer seu namorado e Sawyer não sabia se ficava com raiva do garoto por não ter conseguido deixar a propriedade ou se ficava preocupado com o fato do xerife chegar a qualquer momento na cidade e também ser pego de surpresa, jogando fora a ultima esperança do grupo.

Ao recobrar os sentidos a primeira coisa que Karl fez foi avisar que eles tinham companhia.

Sawyer virou-se para onde o rapaz estava apontado e deu de cara com Pickett armado e enfurecido, o que com certeza não é uma boa combinação.

Decidido a não se deixar abater, Sawyer começou a ir em direção ao homem que parecia disposto a atirar, o que fez Kate correr até Sawyer, desesperada.

Porém, antes que Pickett puxasse o gatilho, outra pessoa o fez, matando-o e surpreendendo a todos.

Juliet se aproximou de Kate e Sawyer que não estavam entendendo mais nada. Logo atrás dela vinham Jack, Claire e Charlie.

JULIET: Ainda bem que te encontrei a tempo, Alex.  
ALEX: A tempo de que?  
JULIET: Volte pra casa.  
ALEX: O que?!?  
JULIET: Agora.  
ALEX: Mas tia...  
JULIET: Volte e continue fingindo. Logo eu volto pra te pegar.  
ALEX: O que vai fazer?  
JULIET: Uma coisa que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Ela abraçou sua sobrinha.

JULIET: Agora vai. Eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo.

Alex se despediu de Karl e saiu correndo de volta para casa, confiando em sua tia.

SAWYER (SARCASTICO): Qual é o grande plano agora?  
JACK: Vamos nos encontrar com o resto dos homens e atacar ao anoitecer.  
SAWYER: Já não conseguiu salvar sua irmãzinha, doutor? Pra que continuar com o plano?  
JACK: Porque essa pode ser nossa única chance de nos livrarmos de uma vez por todas de Ben Linus.

Nesse ponto Sawyer tinha que concordar com Jack apesar de ainda achar que as idéias do médico sempre são uma porcaria.

SAWYER: Bom, nesse caso acho que é melhor ficar sabendo que o xerife já deve estar chegando na cidade.  
JACK: Locke? O que ele estaria...?

Foi então que Jack se deu conta de que Sawyer havia agido por conta própria.

JACK (ENFURECIDO): Eu disse que era pra deixar o xerife de fora! Quem você pensa que é pra agir pelas minhas costas?  
SAWYER: Quem VOCÊ pensa que é querendo mandar em todo mundo?!?

Ninguém se manifestou quando Sawyer se aproximou de Jack, ameaçadoramente.

SAWYER: Escuta aqui, seu almofadinha. Eu, a Sardenta e o pirralho ali poderíamos estar mortos e enterrados agora graças ao seu _brilhante_ plano. Então não vem me dar sermão se eu fui o único inteligente aqui que avisou o xerife.

Sawyer foi até Juliet e pegou a arma da mão dela que não hesitou em entregar para ele.

SAWYER: Agora se me dá licença, eu vou ao encontro do xerife e do reforço que ele deve estar trazendo.

Ele deu as costas para Jack e começou a caminhar pela estrada de terra.

JACK: E você, Kate? O que vai fazer?

Kate olhou para Sawyer se distanciando e depois para Jack que a encarava esperando uma resposta.

KATE: Desculpa, Jack.

Ela disse e correu para alcançar Sawyer.


End file.
